


My Precious

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Jealousy, M/M, Plugs, Porn with some plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Voyeurism, bottom!Arthur, cum-play, greedy hole, hole-whore, possessive!Merlin, well-hung!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink-me prompt, I've finally gotten around to posting this.</p><p>Arthur and Merlin are the perfect match, as Merlin loves Arthur's hole, and Arthur loves being stuffed.</p><p>Disclaimer: These characters belong to BBC, Shine, and legend. They do not belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the first 100 people who read this. I had some posting problems, then a sudden interruption. I got back to find italics where they shouldn't be, no italics where there should be, and some weird formatting! I think I took care of it all.

They sleep curled up together, Merlin's index finger snug inside Arthur's hole, and Arthur awakens to feel it wriggling inside him at various hours of the night.  
  
Most mornings Arthur blinks his eyes open to the slow rub of Merlin's finger inside him. Over and over, round and round, until Arthur is impossibly hard.  
  
Merlin has a thing for Arthur's hole. He even has a pet name for it, to Arthur's supreme embarrassment. Arthur can't watch _Lord of the Rings_ anymore without getting a hard-on.  
  
Every Friday, before they leave for work, Merlin stops Arthur at the door, ordering him to lower his slacks in that voice that melts Arthur's insides. Sometimes Arthur rolls his eyes and argues, sometimes he flat out says 'no,' and sometimes they get into a row. But always, always, Arthur acquiesces in the end, because the fuss is half the fun, and there's nothing quite like the feeling of being bent over a table, pants around the ankles, while Merlin stuffs him with a butt plug, saying, "My precious wants his dummy."

Meaning pacifier.

And then Arthur's hard, and Merlin tut-tuts, telling Arthur he's going to have to truss him up for the day so Cenred won't be staring at Arthur's crotch. Fridays are very difficult days to get through.

On Friday nights, Merlin always eases the plug out, washing Arthur with deft, careful fingers while Arthur kneels on the bed, his work clothes having been systematically removed after a long dinner of Merlin watching Arthur squirm on the plug, knowing what's coming and wanting it _so badly_.  
  
(Thursday night is 'shaving night,' when Merlin bends Arthur over a chair and lathers his crack with a shaving brush and soap before carefully shaving the area--saying, "My precious needs a shave. He likes to be smooth for my kisses"--a phrase that never fails to turn Arthur on, along with the feel of the soft brush bristles before the scrape of the razor.)  
  
After Friday night's dinner and the wash and removal of the plug, Merlin spends a long time kissing and licking Arthur's smooth hole, murmuring "my precious" as he presses his lips to the pucker, while Arthur moans in lustful agony, his dick and balls still trussed up and throbbing. Because Merlin's a sadistic, innocent, doe-eyed bastard, and no one's ever gotten Arthur so hard in his life.  
  
Next, after long, long moments of this torture, Arthur finally feels the curl of Merlin's wet tongue pressing against his entrance. He shudders as it slides in, questing, searching, Merlin's plump lips surrounding the area and his hot breath on Arthur's sensitive skin.  
  
Arthur's legs shake and he invariably emits noises he'd be ashamed for anyone else to hear. Merlin's hands grip Arthur's hips, squeezing, letting Arthur know how much Merlin enjoys this. He takes his time about it, too.  
  
Finally, finally, when Arthur's hole is fluttering with need and dripping with Merlin' saliva, and Merlin's lips are red and his eyes blown, Merlin gets the special tube of lubricant. It's a different flavour every week, this time blueberry. Merlin carefully rubs it over the pink entrance as Arthur squirms.  
  
"Be patient, Arthur. I want my precious nice and slick. He wants to look pretty for me."  
  
Arthur moans at the ridiculous words, his cock throbbing in its confining strap.

And that's when Merlin plunges into him, all nine inches. Merlin likes Arthur best this way--on his hands and knees, arse begging for it. He'll fuck Arthur until Arthur is keening and then whip off the restraint, finally allowing Arthur to come in a spasm of pleasure so pure it's almost painful.  
  
But sometimes Merlin will visit Arthur's office to have lunch and take Arthur on his back on the desk, legs draped over Merlin's wide shoulders while Merlin 'gives precious a pounding.' Arthur knows what his office ceiling looks like better than any person in the building, he's willing to bet.  
  
Because Arthur's a cock whore, and Merlin knows it, and Merlin's more than a bit of a hole-whore. They figured this out quickly in their relationship, and it works. Spectacularly.  
  
If anyone knew that snobbish, bossy, sometimes-rude Arthur Pendragon routinely begs for Merlin to fill his lusty bottom, they probably wouldn't believe it.  
  
Sometimes Merlin likes Arthur to sit on his lap, facing away, while Merlin screws him unmercifully, hips grinding. Merlin can go an entire hour if he's already come once, and Arthur has arrived at work many times with a sore arse. Arthur feels sure Cenred gives him speculative looks at early morning meetings.

  
One day Merlin happens to come by to bring Arthur his forgotten briefcase and witnesses such a look from Cenred. It results in an evening Arthur won't easily forget…

 

Merlin meets Arthur as soon as he exits the building, unfortunately at the moment that Cenred catches up to Arthur. The look Merlin shoots Cenred is poisonous, and although Arthur is quick to laugh the whole thing off, as soon as they arrive home, Merlin has Arthur up against the wall, his hand gripping Arthur's chin none too gently.  
  
"I don't like _Cenred_ thinking about what's mine," Merlin states emphatically, and just like that Arthur's hard as granite in his dress slacks.  
  
Merlin's touch turns gentle as he strokes the side of Arthur's face. "That man has no right to think about your pretty arse cheeks or what's hidden in between them."  
  
"Merlin, I highly doubt that Cenred...." Arthur begins, but Merlin stops him, hand over Arthur's mouth.  
  
"Bullshit. You know it, and I know it. He's after my precious."  
  
It's laughable, really, but Arthur doesn't laugh, and neither does Merlin.  
  
"Why don't you run us a bath, yeah?" Merlin says, taking a step back.  
  
Arthur nods, leans in, and kisses Merlin before heading for their spacious bathroom, walking just a little bit funny due to the large stiffy in his pants.  
  
The bathroom has a huge shower stall complete with a built-in seat that Merlin's fucked Arthur on plenty of times, but tonight Merlin specifically said bath, so Arthur heads for the giant round tub in the middle of the room and adjusts the taps, filling it with hot water that quickly steams up the room. He flips on the Jacuzzi feature and begins shedding his clothes. a tingling anticipation running through his limbs. A jealous Merlin is not to be taken lightly.  
  
Merlin smiles when he comes in a moment later to find Arthur lounging in the water, and sets two glasses of wine on the tiled edge before lighting some candles.

When Merlin is fully undressed and has eased himself into the steamy water, he slides over to Arthur.  
  
"First of all," he says, handing Arthur his wine, "I love you." He kisses Arthur lightly on the lips, and Arthur smiles.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Merlin takes a sip from his wine glass before putting it down. "Do you know how crazy it makes me, Arthur, having that ape of a man look at you the way he does?"  
  
"I think I have some idea by now," Arthur tells him. "But you have nothing to worry about. You know that."  
  
Merlin makes a noise partway between a growl and a groan and kisses Arthur hard, knocking the wine glass from his hand and entwining their fingers.  
  
Arthur struggles to keep up with the sudden, frantic onslaught. He wraps his legs around Merlin, pulling him closer in the swirling waters of the Jacuzzi as Merlin plunders Arthur's mouth, his hands fisted in Arthur's hair.  
  
"You're mine," Merlin breathes. "Mine, mine." Arthur feels Merlin's hand running down his side and along the small of his back until it reaches Arthur's arse crack, and then Merlin's fingering Arthur's hole, rubbing circles over it as he continues to suck on Arthur's tongue and lips.

Arthur is dizzy with want--he can't think; he can only feel. Merlin's other hand encircles his cock, stroking.

“Say it, Arthur. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Arthur manages to croak as Merlin twists his hand. Then Merlin pushes Arthur to turn around and lean over the tub, and Arthur quickly complies, his bare arse rising out of the water for Merlin to grip and admire.  
  
"Mine," Merlin says again, voice laced with satisfaction. He opens the cheeks and blows over the hole, making Arthur shiver.

  
Arthur spends twenty minutes staring into the mirror opposite, barely able to keep his vision clear while watching Merlin eating him out. Watching while feeling is doubly stimulating, and Arthur finds himself in a frenzy of need, begging for Merlin's fingers or cock, he doesn't care which.  
  
When he finally feels the first, long finger slip inside him, he cries out, a tear escaping one eye as he bucks his arse backward for more.  
  
It's a long time before they finally climb into bed that night, skin warm and wrinkled from the bath, and when they do, Merlin keeps his hand tucked inside Arthur's shorts.  
  
\---  
Sometimes Merlin likes to watch telly at night with Arthur spread across his lap, head propped on pillows and pyjama bottoms pulled down, while Merlin smooths powder over Arthur's bare bottom. He does this for hours while they watch all their programs, and Arthur finds it very soothing, particularly after a long day at work.  
  
Merlin's thumb occasionally moves inside Arthur's crack to touch the pink pucker of skin there, and when Arthur hears Merlin murmur, "my precious," it always brings a smile to Arthur's face. Always.  
  
***  
Being the son of Uther Pendragon is pretty terrible even on a good day, but when the man himself demands his son's presence in order to go over every facet of Arthur's work, Arthur knows he's in for it.  
  
Uther doesn't disappoint.  
  
Even the contracts that Arthur is most proud of have something wrong with them in Uther's eyes, and the man spends hours telling Arthur how he isn't good enough and never will be. When he's finished doing that, Uther moves on to Arthur's private life, letting him know how abnormal that is, and how it just goes to show that Arthur is not a real man and worse, a failure as a Pendragon.  
  
By the time Arthur gets home that evening, he's a ball of nerves. He needs Merlin with an ache that won't quit. Every fiber in his being screams out for his partner, but Merlin isn't home yet.  
  
Arthur showers, changes clothes, and fixes them both some dinner, ears listening for the key in the door at all times. Various phrases that Uther tossed his way that afternoon bob to the surface of Arthur's mind, tormenting him.  
  
"Stupid mistakes like these could ruin us."  
  
"Why haven't you learned by now..."  
  
"Must I keep repeating....it's like you're five-years-old..."  
  
"You're an abomination...not even a man."  
  
"...never good enough..."

And the worst…  
  
"Your mother would be rolling in her grave."  
  
Arthur feels sick.

When Merlin walks in the door and sees the look on Arthur's face, he drops his keys and comes to him immediately. Arthur holds himself rigidly, and Merlin slows his pace, stopping a few feet away, eyes searching Arthur's face.  
  
Arthur groans and steps forward, falling to his knees before Merlin, tearing at his belt buckle. Merlin watches, his expression a mixture of concern and misery. When Arthur has Merlin's pants to his knees, he buries his face in Merlin's groin, sucking in air on a sob before licking softly at Merlin's ball-sac, his hands moving to hold the back of Merlin's thighs as he slowly brings him to an erection.  
  
Merlin pets Arthur's hair with loving hands, murmuring to him, but Arthur isn't listening. He's closed his ears and his mind, knowing only his need. When Merlin is completely stiff, Arthur brings his mouth off him with a soft *pop*, leaning back while Merlin kicks off his shoes, panting.  
  
Arthur stands on wobbly legs, tugging his own pants down and away as Merlin gets some lubricant from a drawer.  
  
They don't speak. Merlin greases himself up as Arthur leans over the wide-backed chair in the living room. Merlin gives Arthur's hole a small stroke with his finger before pushing his cock all the way in with one smooth strike. Arthur yells—the burn and stretch feels incredibly good. He widens his stance as Merlin pulls out and pushes in again, harder this time, lifting Arthur's feet off the floor.  
  
"Harder," Arthur says through clenched teeth, wanting to _feel_ it, and Merlin obliges, twisting his hips and driving in again. And again. And again, until Arthur is moaning continuously. Merlin's hand stays on the small of Arthur's back, holding him in place as he fucks him. Arthur's face is pressed to the back of the chair, the scent of upholstery sharp in his nostrils as his hole is filled over and over with Merlin's long cock.  
  
Merlin lifts Arthur's thighs and begins fucking short and close, making Arthur grunt and shudder, little tingles of pleasure shooting up his spine until all the tenseness from his body bleeds out and there's only sweet sensation.  
  
They both come simultaneously, something rare.  
  
It's only afterward, in their bed, that Arthur lets Merlin hold and cuddle him, whispering to him all the reasons that Merlin loves him.

 

Sometimes Arthur has to go away on a business trip, and Arthur will call home at night after a long day of meetings when he's all alone in the sterile-feeling hotel room.  
  
Merlin will ask how he is and how his day has been, and they'll talk for a long time. And then Merlin always asks, "And how's my precious?"  
  
Arthur will laugh and tell him, "Fine, just fine. But missing you."  
  
And then Merlin will convince Arthur that it would be a good idea to give his precious a little love from him--a few strokes with a spit-wet finger while they're on the phone. And Arthur will do it, listening to Merlin say things like, "I miss kissing your sweet, pink pucker," and "how am I going to sleep tonight without my finger in my precious?"  
  
It's always difficult being away from Merlin like that, and when Arthur returns home he always gets a good rimming with Merlin sprawled on his stomach between Arthur's legs, his hands pulling Arthur's arse cheeks open while his tongue and teeth explore him.  
  
It's always a time of contentment and love, Arthur's inevitable arousal eventually leading Merlin to finger-fuck him, first one finger gliding in and out, and then two, and then one again, on and on, while Merlin lies on his side, watching Arthur's face as he slowly begins to shudder and come undone.  
  
These anal orgasms are something Arthur didn't always have, but Merlin has conditioned him to them, and they're shattering in their intensity. Often, by the time Arthur is done shaking and crying out, Merlin is hard as granite and immediately replaces his fingers with his cock, fucking Arthur's spent body into the mattress and then playing with his cum as it leaks from Arthur's hole afterward.

  
_Arthur and Merlin knew one another vaguely for a long while before they got together.  
  
Always on the peripheral of Arthur's group stood Merlin with the sunny smile, light laugh, and open, crystal blue gaze. Arthur was particularly difficult in those days---a little more full of himself and very into work and footie and not much else. Merlin dated Percy for a while, and Percy was on Arthur's football team. Arthur would see the two of them together occasionally and they seemed to get along well enough, but what was really noticeable to Arthur was that, inevitably, Merlin's eyes always wandered to a certain part of Arthur's anatomy when they encountered one another. Even if Percy was in the room.  
  
It happened too often for Arthur to be wrong about it, and when Arthur purposely locked eyes with Merlin after one such instance, Merlin only gave Arthur a smirk.  
  
It left Arthur thinking about Merlin a lot more than he wanted to.  
  
After a time, when Arthur realized Percy and Merlin broke up, Arthur questioned the big man about it as they dressed in the locker room of the community gym.  
  
"Ah, we were always more friends with benefits than anything else," Percy confided lightly. "Merlin's still my mate, but I've started seeing a bloke from my night class. I will miss Merlin's arse fetish, though."  
  
Arthur's ears perked up at that, along with another part of his anatomy.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat. "Arse fetish?" he asked, remembering Merlin's hot gaze on him and fighting to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Yeah," Percy nodded. "Really into the bum, Merlin is." With that, Percy walked away, leaving Arthur hard and very, very curious.  
  
The next time he saw Merlin, they were at a club with all their friends. Merlin came with Elyan, but it was a friend thing, Arthur could tell. Arthur was glad to be wearing his tightest jeans. He shamelessly unbuttoned his shirt another button and proceeded to dance with Gwaine like he was auditioning for a night with him. Bewildered but intrigued, Gwaine went with it, probably thinking someone slipped Arthur a pill.  
  
Arthur knew Merlin watched him. His arse knew it. It tingled and yearned, and Arthur worked it. Beneath lowered lashes, Arthur could see Merlin's raging hard-on in his jeans as Merlin danced nearby with some twink with a butt that was nice, but definitely nowhere near Arthur's league. Arthur could see Merlin's pink tongue slip out between those luscious lips as he watched Arthur swing his bum to the beat.  
  
When Arthur took a break for a drink by the bar, Merlin was instantly there.  
  
"See something you liked?" Arthur asked him.  
  
"Oh, yes. Very much," Merlin replied, eyes steadily meeting Arthur's, and Arthur lost a bit of his finesse then. He blinked, glass almost slipping from his hand, and thought I could lose my control to this man.  
  
How right he'd been._

  
_Arthur knew he was in trouble when he ended up making out with Merlin in the back room, Merlin's mouth an addictive oasis in itself as Merlin leaned against the wall, Arthur's body flush against his, and Arthur's pants down around his thighs while Merlin's big hands kneaded his arse cheeks.  
  
"My place?" Arthur whispered hoarsely, only for Merlin to tell him he had an early morning at work and needed to get home before slapping Arthur's bum, hard enough to burn long after Merlin disappeared around the corner.  
  
Arthur knew himself well enough to realize that if they'd gone back to his that night it could have possibly been the end of things. Possibly. But the fact that Merlin left Arthur high and dry like that, with the ghostly impression of his palms on Arthur's arse for Arthur to feel every single minute of the work day, just heightened his interest in Merlin Emrys to the point that he asked Percy for Merlin's phone number.  
  
Then he left it crumpled by his bedside table for a week because he couldn't bring himself to be the one to call. Pendragon's don't beg. They don't beg and they don't bottom.  
  
Arthur's arse tingled at the very thought, feeling like it was missing something important.  
  
The next time Arthur saw Merlin was quite by accident in a coffee shop, and Arthur's hole actually clenched at the sight of the striking man. Arthur mentally slapped himself, and put on his most forbidding face. But Merlin only smiled, said hello, and asked Arthur how he was doing.  
  
"I'm fine, Merlin, how are you?" Arthur asked in his most polite, uninterested business voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm good. I was thinking about you last night, though." How Merlin always managed to appear so guileless when he was obviously a tortuous sex bully, Arthur couldn't figure out.  
  
Arthur bit the inside of his mouth, looking over the coffee selections, bored. His arsehole not tingling. Definitely not.  
  
Merlin leaned in, whispered, "I was thinking about your arse. I can't stop thinking about what it might look like...bare. It certainly felt wonderful in my hands."  
  
Arthur almost swallowed his tongue. He tried glaring at Merlin, but he was pretty sure it was more of a look of intense longing.  
  
Merlin pulled Arthur's mobile out of his hand and typed his address into the notes. "Come by one night this week, if you want." Then he left Arthur with a hard-on in the coffee shop full of people.  
  
High and dry again.  
  
Arthur now had a good idea that Merlin was an evil bastard with a penchant for making Arthur hard before walking away, but Arthur also knew that Merlin had an Achilles heel. Arthur's arse. And Arthur could use that to his advantage. If he so chose. Which he wasn't sure he was going to. But it was nice to know he could if he wanted to.  
  
His arsehole tingled again._

_Arthur didn't feel so much like he had the advantage when he stood in Merlin's flat three days later wearing only his shirt and his socks while Merlin sat in a chair just staring at Arthur's bare arse.  
  
"Merlin, a picture would last longer," Arthur finally said, to his chagrin a little hoarsely.  
  
"Could you widen your stance a little?" Was all Merlin said to that, and Arthur did so. It was like he could feel Merlin's eyes on him, and it made Arthur's prick twitch.  
  
Finally Arthur complained he was tired of standing, and Merlin brought him over to the table, directing him to bend over it.  
  
"What?" Arthur frowned, but he couldn't resist obeying.  
  
"You've got the most beautiful arse, Arthur. Would you spread it for me?"_

_  
Merlin breathed, and Arthur felt chills run all over him at the words. He reached back, hands shaking a little, and pulled his arse cheeks apart.  
  
"Just look at that sweet hole!" Merlin rasped. "Beautiful. Just beautiful."  
  
"Are you going to admire it all night, or are you going to fuck it?" Arthur spat caustically, and oh, shit! Arthur couldn't believe he just said that.  
  
"Is that what you want, Arthur?" Merlin asked, voice low.  
  
"No!" Arthur stood up. "No."  
  
Merlin stared at him as Arthur went for his pants, pulling them back on before slipping his feet into his shoes. Merlin didn't say anything and neither did Arthur as he left Merlin's flat.  
  
Pendragons don't beg and they definitely don't bottom. Arthur may have been willing to show Merlin his arse--work him up a bit--but Arthur was going to be the one to do the fucking, not Merlin. That had been a slip of the tongue at Merlin's flat, and it didn't mean anything. In fact, Arthur really just needed to stay away from Merlin Emrys because he confused Arthur, and Arthur didn't need that in his life.  
  
Arthur immediately drove to Mordred's, because Mordred was easy and would let Arthur fuck him without talking or staring or making Arthur say stupid things he didn't mean.  
  
But Arthur couldn't get it up that night at Mordred's.  
  
And that further enraged him._

_Arthur became so off-kilter that he hurt his ankle during the next footie match because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, and had to sit out the rest of the game. He got tired of watching his mates after a while and moved under a large shade tree, spreading out on the lush grass and closing his eyes.  
  
He was so fucked up. He couldn't even have a good wank without Merlin's face inserting itself into his fantasies.  
  
"Do you know what your problem is?" A familiar voice asked, and Arthur jerked, opening his eyes to see Merlin's infuriating grin.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Arthur asked, looking up at Merlin.  
  
"The stands. I've been watching the game."  
  
"And you thought you'd give me some advice?" Arthur asked, voice laced with annoyance.  
  
"Not on football, no." Merlin shrugged. "Don't know at thing about that. It's not sports I'm talking about."  
  
Arthur rose up on his elbows. "Then, pray tell, what is my problem, Merlin?"  
  
Merlin leaned in, eyes meeting Arthur's. "You want to be fucked, Arthur. You need it. And I can do it for you."  
  
Fear, dismay, and rage mixed in with a healthy dose of pure animal lust welled up inside of Arthur, turning his face red. Merlin only raised a brow.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? We're fric and frac. Two sides of a coin."  
  
"Fric and frac?" Arthur frowned, trying to control his breathing, not to mention the way his arsehole pulsated at the very thought of Merlin entering it.  
  
Merlin laughed. "Something my mother used to say."  
  
"Your mother talked about butt sex?"  
  
"No!" It was great to see Merlin flustered for once, and Arthur smiled. "What I mean is, wanker, you want to be filled, and I want to fill you. Arthur, I can't stop thinking of your arse."  
  
"Yes, Percy told me you have quite the fetish," Arthur replied scathingly, although his heart beat wildly in his chest.  
  
"Oh, I like bums, alright. But yours is something really special, Arthur. In fact, I have something with me I'd like to put in it."  
  
Arthur stiffened. In more ways than one. "What?"  
  
Merlin smiled that guileless smile. "I have something. It's in my jacket pocket. Would you let me put it in you?"  
  
Arthur made a face, although he was intrigued. Very. "What is it?"  
  
Merlin leaned closer. "It's a plug. You ever have a plug in your hole, Arthur?"  
  
Arthur knew his eyes were wide. He doubted he could get away with lying.  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll love it," Merlin promised. He looked around. "Come on. There're restrooms over there." He got up, and damned if Arthur's traitorous limbs didn't get up after him. He followed Merlin into the restroom and watched him slip the latch.  
  
Merlin pulled something black, rounded, and sort of spade-shaped out of his pocket with a flat base on one end. Arthur stared at it. Was Merlin really considering sticking that in Arthur's bum? And was Arthur really going to let him?  
  
Merlin pulled a tube of something out of his other pocket. Lube.  
  
"Drop your pants and bend over, pretty boy. You're going to love this."_

_It really didn't feel any bigger going in than anything that had ever come out, so Arthur wasn't too alarmed, but something about Merlin's cool fingers on his skin and just being in that vulnerable situation had Arthur's heart slamming against his rib cage and his dick hard between his legs.  
  
Merlin didn't do anything more than slip the plug in, carefully twisting as he pushed while telling Arthur how pretty his hole was, but it really did something for Arthur. He straightened and pulled his pants back up with this odd feeling of fullness inside him that was just so different and so good.  
  
"Leave it in," Merlin told him before unlocking the door. "Don't take it out unless it’s to use the bathroom, but then put it back in."  
  
Why Arthur obeyed without question, he'll never know, but he did. He kept that plug in at all times except when he needed to vacate, feeling full and thinking of Merlin every single time he sat down. Merlin got Arthur's mobile number the day in the bathroom, and he called Arthur the first night the following week, asking how the plug felt.  
  
"Holes like yours need a plug," Merlin told Arthur. "It's like a pacifier. Some babies need them; some don't. Your hole begs for a passy, Arthur."  
  
Merlin's words titillated Arthur more than he'd ever thought any words alone possibly could, and the whole time the plug nestled inside of him reminded Arthur that Merlin was right.  
  
Arthur needed this.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow. 10 AM at the Starbucks nearest park," Merlin texted Arthur on Friday evening. And of course Arthur did, even though he had to rearrange his schedule to do it. They sat having a coffee while Merlin smirked and gave Arthur knowing looks.  
  
"You have it in, don't you," Merlin said, sipping his coffee.  
  
Arthur nodded once, looking out the window before dragging his gaze to Merlin's face. Something about the way Merlin looked at him then was so fucking erotic, Arthur became instantly hard._

_“How does it feel?”_

_Arthur had grown accustomed to the push of the plug on is prostate by this time…at least, accustomed enough not to remain constantly hard._

_“It’s…just full. Really full.”_

_Merlin smiled.  
  
"Come to my car with me. I have something for you," Merlin whispered.  
  
Tingling anticipation ran through Arthur's body as he followed Merlin out to the parking lot. Merlin had parked fairly far away where there were no other cars around. He opened the hatch of his Kia, the back of which faced the wall of the windowless side of a building. Trees shaded them from view of Starbucks.  
  
"Climb in," Merlin told Arthur. "Pull down your shorts and get on your hands and knees."  
  
When Merlin took the plug out, he thumbed Arthur's hole gently. "Yes, it's had a good week," he said, and Arthur shivered, thinking Merlin was finally going to do something to end his torment. He was wrong._

_Merlin held up a plug double the size of the last one and a bit longer. "I think this passy is going to make it even happier, don't you?" He greased it up and slowly slid it inside of Arthur, and Arthur couldn't help the long, deep moan he let out as Merlin did so.  
  
"There." Merlin patted Arthur's arse. "All ready for the week ahead."_

_And so it was that Arthur became Merlin's arse slave. He wore a butt plug that another man put inside of him, and he loved it. It filled him up. It made him feel owned. It excited him.  
  
Merlin showed up at Arthur's flat at the end of the week, demanding to see the plug in Arthur's arse. Arthur had been watching television. He brought Merlin into the living room, dropped his sleep pants, bent over, and showed him.  
  
"Lovely," Merlin told him, reaching out and twisting the plug, making Arthur squirm a little. "Now do you see what I mean, Arthur? How you're meant to be filled?" He pulled the plug out a bit and then shoved it back in, and Arthur cried out, clutching at the cushions of the couch. "And as much as you love this feeling, I love giving it to you more. That's why we're meant for each other. I can give you what you want, and you can give me what I want."  
  
Arthur heard Merlin sink to his knees behind where Arthur bent over the couch. He felt breath ghost over his bottom, hot. He felt lips brush his skin and the plug slide out.  
  
Arthur shivered. He had never, ever let anyone do this to him. Never.  
  
The first touch of Merlin's tongue to Arthur’s anus was like an electric shock to Arthur's senses, and he gasped, his body jolting. Merlin put calming hands to Arthur's hips, steadying him, as his tongue swirled around the pucker._

_Arthur let out a sob the first time Merlin ran the flat of his tongue over him. And then another when he nibbled at the skin around his anus.  
  
Merlin ate Arthur out like he loved nothing more, and that's what made it so hot. Later, Merlin would tell Arthur that the way Arthur loved to be rimmed--the way he squirmed and moaned and begged for more was what made it so hot for Merlin, along with the way Arthur tasted, smelled and felt. Because if Merlin had his way, he'd eat Arthur out every day of his life. He'd do it, too, if there weren't so many other things to do with Arthur's fabulous, sweet arse.  
  
That first time, Merlin licked and sucked on Arthur's hole for a full half hour before wheedling his tongue inside him. By that time, Arthur was shaking and crying out into the cushions of the couch, calling out "Merlin, please...," having forgotten that he was a Pendragon and Pendragons don't beg. Arthur begged. Pleaded, in fact. He didn't even know what he was asking for; he only knew that what Merlin was doing wasn't nearly enough.  
  
Arthur began pumping back on Merlin's tongue, enamored with the way Merlin stiffened the muscle, made it stab into Arthur like a short, wet torture device. Then Merlin put one of his long fingers in front of Arthur's face and told him to suck on it. Arthur opened his mouth, no questions asked, and took the finger in, slurping on it like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had in his mouth, and maybe it was.  
  
Merlin took it out, dripping with Arthur's saliva, and the next thing Arthur knew, that wet finger slid slowly inside of him, crooked, and touched something that brought a jolt of pleasure blasting from Arthur's balls through his dick.  
  
He yelled, jerking back, and felt Merlin kiss his left arse cheek, his finger continuing to stroke from inside. Then Merlin, evil son-of-a-bitch that he was, brought his other hand up and began stroking Arthur's perineum from the outside, bringing guttural noises out of Arthur that had to date back to his caveman ancestors.  
  
_

_When Arthur was limp and teary-eyed with want, Merlin added a second finger inside of him. Arthur reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock. He felt Merlin's lips move to the curve at the bottom of Arthur's arse and then bite down hard. Arthur shuddered, his breath speeding up.  
  
Merlin's thumb still glided over Arthur's perineum and his fingers slid in and out in and out.  
  
"I could play with your sweet bottom all day," Merlin told Arthur almost dreamily, planting a soft kiss on the skin he had bitten. "But I bet you'd like to come, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Holy shit, yes!" Arthur moaned loudly.  
_  
_"Do you want my dick in you?" Merlin asked. "It's really big. I don't know if you can handle it."  
  
Arthur's head swam. _ Pendragons don't bottom _he reminded himself, but the yearning in his body pushed that notion away. A small, fearful voice inside him wondered, though, how big Merlin's cock really was. He looked over his shoulder.  
_  
Merlin smiled, unzipping his bulging pants and pulling it out.  
  
_Holy fucking shit._

_And Arthur couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. Plugs and fingers were one thing, but that...that huge...that was another thing entirely.  
  
Arthur stood up on trembling legs. "I have to go now," he said shakily.  
  
"Arthur, I wouldn't hurt you," Merlin told him gently. "Here, it's okay. We won't do that. Just let's do something about these, okay?" He waved a hand between their mutual hard-ons...Arthur's on the decently large size, and Merlin's monstrously huge.  
  
Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Just what do you have in mind?"  
  
Merlin grinned, pulled his pants down and off, then beckoned Arthur to stand in front of him. He took both of them in his warm hand, squeezing lightly and running his thumb over the tips. Arthur let out a sigh, pure sensation of skin on skin washing over him.  
  
"That feel good?" Merlin asked.  
  
"Yeah," Arthur thrust his hips forward, and then Merlin leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues tangled, and Arthur put his hands around Merlin to cup his arse cheeks as Merlin continued to tease their cocks with one hand, the fingers of his other moving to brush over Arthur's nipple. It didn't take long; first Merlin came with a dirty moan, and that, combined with the slickness of Merlin's seed on Arthur's dick. made Arthur come, white, hot bliss washing over him in waves.  
  
They continued kissing, falling onto the couch, limbs entangled.  
  
When Arthur went home that night, he felt more than a little confused.  
  
Arthur avoided Merlin for a while, telling himself that it would be better to stay away from things that made him lose control. Merlin didn't push. He didn't try to meet up with Arthur and didn't come to his footie matches. Arthur found himself looking for Merlin wherever he went, and then berating himself for it. Sometimes he thought he saw Merlin and then would find it wasn't really him. This always left Arthur in a sour mood.  
  
So the night Arthur caught a glimpse of Merlin outside the movie theater, Arthur was sure he was wrong. Then when he got closer and realized he was right, he started to turn away, because he really couldn't face Merlin. Not after the things he'd let him do to him.  
  
But Arthur caught the words, "stupid looking ears," and turned back around to find some prick with a bar through his nose and hair half-shaved off taunting Merlin, who was waiting by the door minding his own business. The bloke kept harassing him, although Merlin was ignoring his gibes. When the asshole called Merlin 'Dumbo,' Arthur strode up, tapped the jerk on the shoulder, and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him back into the brick wall.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here!" Arthur yelled, watching while the man scrambled up and ran.  
  
Merlin looked at Arthur, shocked.  
  
"I happen to like your ears," Arthur told him, for lack of anything better to say. Then he turned and walked away fast._

_When Arthur came out of the gym the next morning, Merlin waited for him, a cup of coffee in his hand. He handed it to Arthur.  
  
"Nobody's ever told me they liked my ears before," Merlin said, falling into step with Arthur as he walked.  
  
"Oh?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of the coffee and realizing it was exactly how he liked it; Merlin must have paid attention to his order that day at Starbucks. The thought warmed him. "I can't imagine why. They're quite pleasant to look at."  
  
A crimson blush spread up Merlin's neck at Arthur's words, and Arthur bumped his shoulder up against Merlin's, causing him to miss a step.  
  
They walked together back to Arthur's flat.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Arthur surprised himself by asking Merlin, and then got the feeling Merlin was equally surprised to find himself accepting.  
  
Arthur took them to a posh restaurant, knowing he was showing off a bit, but unable to help himself. Then they went dancing. He found he liked the way Merlin fit in his arms, and it shocked him a bit that Merlin was perfectly willing to allow Arthur to lead.  
  
They found they had many things in common; books, their views on politics and religion, movies, a bizarre sense of humor. They spent most of the evening laughing or in friendly debate.  
_  
_When Arthur drove Merlin to his flat, they shared a kiss that made Arthur's toes curl in a manner that he would have to admit was romantic, if he ever admitted such things to himself.  
  
Merlin didn't ask Arthur inside, and Arthur was okay with that. Part of him was afraid of going there again--of getting that feeling of losing control that he'd had before with Merlin, who, quite frankly, seemed like an entirely different person than the one he'd just spent the evening with.  
  
Merlin turned to Arthur. "I didn't know...um. I didn't know you could be this way." Then Merlin shrugged a little shyly and got out of the car. Arthur wasn't sure what Merlin meant by that. He watched Merlin walk into his building, thinking about it.  
  
Arthur guessed he hadn't known Merlin could be this way either._

_"So, tell me," Arthur finally demanded after meeting Merlin for ice cream a few days after their date. "What is it with you?"  
  
"How you mean?" Merlin asked, guarded.  
  
"Well," Arthur licked the vanilla ice cream off his bottom lip, noticing that Merlin watched him do it. "Cool and dominant one moment, shy and demure the next. Which is the real Merlin Emrys?"  
_  
_Merlin concentrated on his chocolate ice cream. "Both. It was about sex at first. Now it's about more."_  
  
_Arthur felt himself blushing as his heart rate picked up. He studied Merlin's face. "And what if it's about...both?"_  
  
_Merlin grinned that grin that turned Arthur into a puddle of mush. "I'll adjust."_  
  
_Arthur gave a nod, staring at his lap. When he looked back up, he said, "You've got a bit of chocolate on your cheek." He leaned in, licking it off Merlin's face with a swipe of his tongue. The next thing he knew, Merlin's mouth latched to his, and their ice cream fell to the pavement at their feet._  
  
_After a moment, Merlin stood up and held out his hand. "I've got somewhere I'd like us to go."_  
  
_Arthur entwined their fingers, liking the way it felt as they walked along the busy street. When they reached their destination, Arthur wasn't too surprised to find it to be a sex toy shop._  
  
_They entered, the bell on the door jingling. A skinny man behind the counter greeted them, telling them to let him know if they needed help._  
  
_Merlin led Arthur over to a wall full of various butt plugs. "I figure if you're going to take my length sometime, you need to work up to it gradually," he said, automatically assuming that Arthur was willing. Arthur didn't contradict him. What was so frightening about being with Merlin was that he made Arthur feel out of control—like he’d do anything Merlin asked him to. But now, after getting to know Merlin a little better, Arthur thought perhaps he could trust him._  
  
_Merlin pulled a package off the wall containing a blue plug, wider than the last one and a lot longer. Arthur's hole tingled just looking at it, and his dick gave a jerk in his pants. Merlin also chose various lubes and a couple of other things Arthur couldn't identify. He was frankly mesmerized by the sheer volume and variety of products in the shop._  
  
_"You've never been in a store like this, have you?" Merlin asked, watching him. Arthur shook his head. He offered to pay for the purchases, but Merlin refused._  
  
_"Listen, Arthur," Merlin said when they were outside. "I really like you and want to get to know you. I don't want to make this all about sex." He took a deep breath. "But if I don't get to play with that fabulous arse of yours again soon, I think I'm gonna die."_  
  
_Merlin's eyes were so large and sincere. Arthur took his hand again and started walking towards his flat._  
  
_"Well, we can't have that now, can we?"_

  
_And that's probably when it all started, Arthur thinks now, because he's pretty sure he remembers it being that night that Merlin had him come sit on his lap, taking just the tip of him inside------  
  
Arthur was in control that way, He didn't feel so much like a bottom. Thighs burning, he could dip down, watching Merlin's face as Arthur took him in a quarter of the way, hands on the back of the couch over Merlin's head._  
  
_Merlin's hands kept running over Arthur's arse, fingers creeping to where they connected, which made Arthur's breath hitch in his throat. There was something in Merlin's eyes--something other than pure pleasure, and it stabbed at Arthur's heart until he finally had to close his eyes to it and give himself up to sensation as he sank just a little deeper onto Merlin's long shaft.  
  
Up, down, up, down, faster and faster, hitting the mid-way point, Merlin constraining himself--with difficulty, if the tortured groans he emitted said anything about it---until Arthur sputtered Merlin's name and came with only the brush of Merlin's chest hair against his prick to stimulate it. His arse clenched around Merlin's cock head and Merlin shouted, bucking up in spite of himself, spearing Arthur another inch before getting hold and stilling, mouth open, lips wet, eyes wild as he came.  
  
After, they lay on the couch, Merlin's fingers toying with the spunk spilling out of Arthur's hole. He kept pushing it back in, until Arthur barked out a laugh and said, "You do know I can't get pregnant, don't you, Merlin?"  
  
Merlin sighed. "I love thinking about my cum in you." He pushed a long finger inside of Arthur and swirled it around. It made a squishy noise because of all the wet. He touched Arthur's prostate, and Arthur jumped. Merlin pushed on it, causing Arthur to moan shamelessly in spite of himself.  
  
"Someday you'll be able to cum just from this," Merlin told him, kissing his ear. His breath was hot and his voice sultry. Arthur shuddered at the feel of Merlin's tongue snaking around the shell to rest on the lobe before taking it in to suck.  
  
"You did so well," Merlin whispered. "Took half of me in. One day I'll be able to plunge my entire length in you, Make you scream."  
  
Arthur wanted to protest that _ Pendragons don't scream _, but he had a feeling Merlin would prove him wrong, the sexy bastard.  
  
That was the first time they fell asleep with Merlin's finger up Arthur's bum._

 _A dinner with friends soon after that showed Arthur just how sadistic Merlin could be.  
  
In the pub restroom, Merlin had inserted what felt like a fairly small plug compared to what Arthur had become used to, no doubt enjoying having Arthur lower his pants in the stall for him.  
  
Arthur enjoyed it a little bit too much himself, but he'd never admit it.  
  
When they'd been back at their table for a good while and Arthur had almost forgotten that the plug was in, he was surprised mid-conversation with Lance to feel a mild vibration inside his anus. Arthur quickly looked to Merlin, who was talking with Elena and didn't turn Arthur's way.  
  
"Something wrong?" Lance asked solicitously, and Arthur quickly recovered.  
_  
_A few moments later the vibrations increased in intensity. Arthur shifted in his seat, which proved to be a mistake, for the plug hit his prostate and Arthur let out a noise unfit for public ears. He looked to Merlin again, and this time the cunning devil was smirking.  
  
All eyes had turned to Arthur, who swallowed and tried to cover as best he could.  
  
It was a very long night, with Merlin alternately dialing the vibrating plug up and down until he finally hit something that must have been called Turbo, and Arthur abruptly got up and announced that he and Merlin had to leave.  
  
"It's only 10 o'clock!" Merlin complained when they got outside.  
  
"Shut up," Arthur told him crossly, hailing a cab. Merlin hit Turbo, and Arthur gasped. "Cut that out!"  
  
Merlin only laughed.  
  
Inside the cab, Merlin's smile turned to frantic lip-biting as Arthur traced the bulge in Merlin's pants until it was increasingly bulgier, his thumb flicking relentlessly at the head.  
_  
_The moment they were inside Arthur's flat, Arthur had Merlin pinned to the wall, snogging the life out of him. Merlin's hand went to his pocket and he hit Turbo, and Arthur growled low in his throat. The plug pulsated manically, making Arthur see stars.  
  
"You are a devil. A sadistic, sexy, enthralling devil-of-a-man," Arthur accused Merlin as he sucked love bites all over the pale column of neck that drove him crazy.  
  
Merlin's breathing picked up. He opened his jeans. "Let me at it, Arthur." It was half plea, half demand.  
  
Arthur groaned and shed his pants, dropping to the floor on his hands and knees, all resistance gone.  
_  
_Merlin removed the lubed plug, slapping Arthur's bum with his long, hard shaft before slipping it past the rim. It seemed to take forever for the whole length to fit. Arthur breathed slowly, head to the floor. He was too turned on and loose for it to hurt, but the fullness was mind-boggling. It felt like he was being speared to the throat.  
  
"Oh, fuck..." he murmured. Merlin took him the last inch with a violent little thrust that brought a whimper from Arthur's throat.  
  
"Now I've got you," Merlin whispered, his voice awed and lust-laden. Arthur felt Merlin's fingers at his rim where Merlin's dick had him impaled. "Are you ready for the fucking of your life, Arthur?"  
  
Arthur nodded, cheek against the floor, and Merlin slowly retreated, an endless withdrawal back to just the head in Arthur's hole, and then he stabbed in again, and Arthur cried out. It was all he ever wanted and more, to be taken like that, to have his arse owned; her realized that now.  
  
And Merlin owned it, over and over again, until Arthur was sore and almost crying, but still pushing back, squirming and begging to be fucked harder and faster. He didn't know himself anymore--he'd been boiled down and reformed into some kind of dick-worshipping whore who lived only to have his arse fucked like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The filthy squishy noises filled the room, along with their grunts and cries and Arthur's incessant pleading.  
  
Merlin leaned over Arthur's back, reaching down to fondle Arthur's wagging cock, and that was all it took--Arthur came hard and long, Merlin gasping and following, but still pumping his giant pole into Arthur's arse like some kind of maniac.  
  
When Merlin finally pulled out, Arthur felt empty. So empty, tears came to his eyes and he had to roll over and hide his face._

__After that, Arthur wanted to be fucked every night, and Merlin wanted to fuck him every morning--saying he liked to send Arthur to work filled with Merlin's cum and stopped up with a plug.  
_ _

_It wasn't long until they moved in together, and before they knew it, three years had come and gone._

 

Arthur still can't get enough of Merlin and he thinks he never will. He lies over Merlin's lap, Merlin rubbing lotion into his bum, a 'passy' stuffed into Arthur's hole as they watch television. The doorbell rings. "

Holy shit, who's that?" Arthur grumbles, rising to his feet and pulling on his robe. Merlin stashes the box of lotion and other things under the couch. It's Percy and his boyfriend, Owain. "

Sorry to bother you," Percy apologizes. "We, erm, have a question." "

No bother," Arthur says. He and Merlin once spoke at length about Merlin's previous relationship with Percy, and Arthur feels confident that it in no way ever reached the intensity that Arthur's and Merlin's did almost from the start. Percy is blushing, and Merlin crosses his arms over his chest.

"Out with it, Perce," he says.

"Well, it's a question about...uh. Remember how you liked the, er, the...um. The plugs?" Percy's face is so red, Arthur feels sorry for him. "

Yeah," Merlin nods. "But I believe it was you who liked them so much."

Percy really blushes then. "Yeah, right. Um. Well, me and Owain...we don't neither of us know a lot about stuff like that. And Owain's interested in..." Percy looks to his boyfriend for help.

Owain smiles and takes over. "I want to please Percy," he tells them. "I don't really know what I'm doing. I tried looking it up on the internet, but it's kind of confusing, and it's really embarrassing asking the bloke at the shop, you know? Percy says you're a good mate, so we thought we'd ask you." He shrugs.

Merlin looks to Arthur as though to make sure this is okay with him.

Arthur smiles and nods. He likes and trusts Percy, and he doesn't know Owain from Adam. If they're the kind of couple that he and Merlin are, they should know how pleasurable things can be for them. Satisfied, Merlin turns to the coat closet and gets a box down from the shelf. He sets it on the table and opens it up, showing his friends what's inside.

"Oh, fuck," Percy breathes. "What in the hell...do you actually put these inside you?" "

Actually, he puts them inside me," Arthur answers, getting excited just saying the words. "I love having things in me."

Percy nods. "I want that." He swallows hard. Owain is turned on, Arthur can tell.

"And you want to put those things in him, don't you, Owain?" Merlin asks. "You're like me." He pulls out a long, black plug with a line of bulbous knots. "This one is particularly fun, isn't it, Arthur?"

Arthur meets Merlin's eyes and nods.

"Up for a demonstration?" Merlin raises a brow. Merlin makes Percy and Owain stand as far away from Arthur as possible, as though they won't be able to help rushing him or something, which makes Arthur hide a smile. After removing his robe, Arthur bends over the dining room table, spreading his legs wide. Merlin rubs his hand all over Arthur's bum.

"This, boys, is the prettiest bum you'll ever see," Merlin says, slapping it. Arthur rolls his eyes. He knows Merlin won't use his special name for Arthur's hole, thank God because that's just between the two of them, but Merlin's not above bragging over what he thinks is the perfect arse. Arthur feels Merlin withdraw the plug that's inside Arthur.

"Arthur's had this in for a while. He likes having something inside him most of the time. See how his hole seems to miss it after I pull it out? DON'T GET TOO CLOSE!"

Arthur bites back a laugh. God, Merlin's such a freak. A sweet, adorable, sexy freak. And he's all Arthur's, thank fuck. Merlin begins rubbing a finger over Arthur's hole, and Arthur can't help it; he moans low in his throat. It's like a reflex. "Holy shit," he hears Owain mutter. "That's so fucking sexy."

Arthur can hear the pride in Merlin's voice as he says. "Watch it eat this up."

He begins feeding Arthur's hole the long, bulbous plug. Each knot that slips inside of Arthur is like a torturous kiss to his rectum, sliding up so far, so good. He groans loudly, wiggling his bum, and hears Merlin suck air in between his teeth. Once the plug is all the way in, Merlin says, "You can leave it here indefinitely, or you can play by pulling it out like this..." he begins pulling it out, then shoving it back in, then pulling it out again, until Arthur's breathing hard.

"It's really up to you and your partner." Merlin's beginning to sound a bit like a sex instruction video. Arthur grips the sides of the table and grits his teeth, it just feels so good.

"What's this?" Arthur hears Owain ask.

"Oh, that's just a plug with bristles," Merlin tells him, pulling out the knotted plug with one hard jerk. Arthur gasps.

"Sorry, luv," Merlin pats Arthur's back. Arthur hears the squirt of the lube bottle and then the bristly plug's going in, sliding and prickling, hurting so good that Arthur opens his mouth and cries out. He hears Percy moan in reaction.

"Fuck, we need to go back to the shop," Owain says. "Yeah," Percy agrees. "Thanks, Merlin."

A door closes. Merlin leans in to whisper in Arthur's ear. "I think we have some converts." Then he continues fucking Arthur with the bristle plug until he screams for mercy.

 

When Arthur comes home one day with knuckles scraped and red from a punch to Cenred's jaw, he tries to hide it from Merlin. It works until dinner time when Arthur can't find a way to hold a fork without Merlin seeing. Merlin grabs Arthur's hand, examining it before meeting his gaze.

"What happened?"

"Just a misunderstanding."

"Arthur. You don't punch people for misunderstandings," Merlin tells him evenly. "It was Cenred, wasn't it."

Arthur sighs, leaning away from the table. "I took care of it."

Merlin's jaw tightens. "What did he do?"

Arthur shrugs, trying to blow it all off as nothing. "He cornered me. Made a pass. It was really rather pathetic, Merlin."

"And that wouldn't be enough for you to punch him." Merlin crosses his arms over his chest and waits, brows furrowed.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Why ruin dinner with the sordid details?"

"So they're sordid, are they? I want to know what happened, Arthur." Arthur knows that Cenred touching him anywhere is enough to send Merlin through the roof, but what he happened to do was really going to incense him. So much so, that Arthur actually considers lying.

But he never lies to Merlin. Hesitating, Arthur takes a drink of water. Merlin waits.

"He...he just backed me into a corner in the copy room." "

Kissed you?" Merlin asks through gritted teeth. Arthur shakes his head.

"I was...turned away."

Merlin's nostrils whiten as he breathes in. "Are you saying he pressed up against you from...from behind?"

Arthur looks at Merlin's hands to see that Merlin has bent his salad fork into a U shape.

"Merlin, I took care of it. He won't be doing it again, I assure you."

Agitated, Merlin jumps up from the table. "That sorry son-of-a-bitch!" he yells, slamming his hand against the refrigerator. Arthur stands and walks over to him, putting his palm against Merlin's shaking back.

"Calm down. I'll tell you exactly what happened."

Merlin hangs his head. Takes a deep breath.

"I had been making copies," Arthur begins, his voice calm and quiet. "I was alone in the room, and then suddenly I wasn't. Cenred pushed up against me, arms on each side, pinning me against the copier."

"Was he hard?" Merlin rasps out.

Arthur hesitates before answering, "Yes." He runs his hand down Merlin's back. "He sort of...humped up against me, said something lewd--I don't remember what it was, so don't bother asking. I jerked away and punched him. Told him never to get near me again. End of story." Arthur reaches up and runs his fingers through the curled hair at the nape of Merlin's neck.

"You weren't going to tell me," Merlin accuses, still facing the refrigerator.

"Not anytime soon, no. I knew you'd react this way." "Damn right!" Merlin cries vehemently, turning around, eyes wide and wild. Merlin pulls Arthur so that their hips are flush.

"Just the thought of him touching you...touching what's mine." He squeezes his eyes shut. "It makes me crazy."

Arthur leans in and kisses Merlin just under his right eye. "No one's getting what's yours, love," Arthur tells Merlin softly. "I'm all yours, always yours." He bends his head to presses kisses along the column of Merlin's neck. Merlin moans, pulling Arthur in tighter.

"You want to show me?" Arthur asks him. "Show me, Merlin. Show me whom I belong to."

Merlin growls and, taking hold of the hair at the back of Arthur's head, pulls him in for a crushing kiss, teeth clashing, all the while snaking his hand inside Arthur's lounge pants, fingers seeking the crack of his arse. Arthur's breathing hard into Merlin's mouth, gasping for air as Merlin's relentless fingers find Arthur's entrance, rubbing at it, murmuring, "My precious" in between kisses that become sweeter as Merlin finds his goal, pushing his finger in, making Arthur press his groin tantalizingly into Merlin's.

"Yes," Arthur groans as Merlin fingers him, teeth biting a path down Arthur's neck. And then Merlin shoves Arthur back against the counter, yanking Arthur's pants down and off. Merlin gets the bottle of cooking oil and douses his hand with it, arranging Arthur so that his bum sticks up and Merlin can have access. He tugs at Arthur's prick and nuts before plunging his long middle finger inside, searching for the bundle of nerves that makes Arthur shout. He isn't disappointed.

"This is mine," Merlin tells Arthur. "Mine, mine, mine. And my cock owns you."

He pulls his finger out, replacing it with all nine wonderful inches of cock, slamming so hard into Arthur that Arthur knows he'll have bruises on his hips the following day. And fuck, it feels so good. Merlin picks up Arthur's legs, holding them as he fucks into Arthur's hole.

"So greedy," Merlin sighs, pumping away.

"Yes, yes, yes," Arthur chants, holding onto the counter edge for dear life, his face pressed into a pile of bread crumbs that have spilled off the cutting board. He relishes the feel of  Merlin's giant cock up his arse. Merlin slides over Arthur's prostate, torturing him, and Arthur whimpers.

"You're mine, Arthur," Merlin tells him, over and over again. "Nobody else is allowed to do this to you. Nobody else could. Just me. Me. Me."

He pumps in and out, in and out, relentlessly. A tingling begins in Arthur's toes, climbing upward.

"Oh, fuck, Merlin..."

Merlin keeps pumping. "I'm watching my cock spear your pretty hole, Arthur," he says, and Arthur shivers, the tingling feeling growing stronger, taking over his body. His balls tighten.

"I'm watching my precious eat up my cock. God, if feels good."

Arthur's dribbling, his cock head pressing into the lip above the silverware drawer with every lunge of Merlin's dick into him. He begins one long moan as Merlin slams faster and faster. Arthur's vision goes white, a buzz building in his ears. With a shout, Merlin tightens his hold on Arthur's legs, his hips stutter and then fire ignites in Arthur's groin and he's shouting, too, squeezing his eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure rolls over him. Slowly, Merlin lowers Arthur's legs, reaching his arms around to pull Arthur close, head resting on his shaking shoulders.

“Your hole is mine. Say it.” “Yours. My hole is yours.”

 

Sometimes in the shower Merlin will use the vibrating dildo on Arthur until the water runs cold and they're both shivering, and Arthur's painted the shower walls with cum. Then Arthur will suck Merlin's balls before taking as much of his dick as he can, gagging on it, the tears running out of his eyes and spittle coating his chin. He always swallows every bit of Merlin's spunk, too, because it's delicious.

Merlin loves to watch him do it--the look of ecstasy on Arthur's face. Sometimes Merlin will wake in the night, his finger tucked in Arthur's tight bum, and he'll begin to massage a little, not enough to fully awaken Arthur, but just enough to placate Merlin's own need. Occasionally while he's doing this, Merlin's thoughts will wander to Cenred and the fact that he dared to touch Arthur, and Merlin will tense, swearing to himself that one day Cenred will know for a fact he has no chance with Arthur. Oh, Merlin believes that Arthur has told Cenred that, but men like Cenred always have that spark of ego that makes them think they can have what they want if only given the opportunity. Cenred needs to know definitively that Arthur belongs to Merlin or he will try again.

In the meantime, Merlin is secure in his knowledge that Arthur belongs to Merlin. He continues to pamper his precious, kissing his pink pucker and rubbing it with fragrant oils; filling it with an inflatable dildo and pumping it up until Arthur moans shamelessly; fucking it with his fingers and his cock every chance Merlin gets because it will never be enough for either of them.

One evening Merlin gets his chance to show Cenred how things are quite by accident. It's after hours and Arthur's working hard on a contract that Uther's being an especially big dick about. Merlin brings Arthur dinner, and they eat together. Before leaving, Merlin gives Arthur a neck and shoulder rub, and one thing leads to another, as so often happens with the two of them.

The building's mostly empty, and no one is on that floor, so they aren't being particularly quiet, and the door isn't closed. When Merlin's fucking Arthur over his desk, he doesn't expect Cenred to come along; it isn't something he planned-- It's just so perfect though--the look of shock and then covetous lust on the asshole's face when he sees Merlin burying his full nine inches inside Arthur, and Arthur begging and moaning and wiggling, swanky trousers pooled around his ankles and starched shirt pushed up high to expose the small of his back and the luscious swell of his arse--it couldn't be a better moment if Merlin orchestrated the entire thing, scripting it from start to finish. And Arthur doesn't see, and he doesn't need to know. And if Merlin meets Cenred's eye and gives him a smirk just before slapping Arthur's arse, drawing out another long moan, well, Arthur doesn't need to know about that, either. Merlin feels certain Cenred will leave what's Merlin's alone from now on.

finis


End file.
